


Heartbeat ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cuddling After, Daydreaming, First Time, Gay, He's adorable, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Rai shows Louis that he loves him, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, Thinking & his thoughts, Top Original Male Character, Touching, Warm, oblivious!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: That night, they made love, in between heartbeats ♡
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710826
Kudos: 3





	Heartbeat ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I based it off a yaoi anime scene I saw/a doujinshi I had read recently ;) xD 💜 & I hope that you all enjoy/love reading it 💙

It's late in the evening, way past afternoon now. 

Louis was thinking, deep in his thoughts, about someone. A guy who's his age and absolutely gorgeous. His lover and boyfriend, Rai. 

He smiled softly, daydreaming about him and what they have planned for tonight. 

After months together, they are going to do it. They had decided to finally have sex with each other, it was gonna happen that night, the first time they are going to make love. 

Louis smirked slightly, a blushy expression on his face. He daydreamed on how he was gonna take the lead, be on top and dominant Rai, to get him to feel pleasure. 

He was gonna break Rai's cool and calm self into a flustered mess. 

_ A-Ah! Louis~ _

With him being deeply in these thoughts, Louis was hardly paying attention to what Clementine is saying, thankfully she didn't seem to mind much. 

Louis let his mind wander, faded on nothing else but Rai. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours later -**

It was dark and cold out now, a chilly breeze came in through, a nice night with that moonlight again. 

Louis thought it's beautiful as his stare was on there. Until he finally got to his room, walking in and closing that door behind him. 

Rai was there, probably waiting for him. 

'How sweet..' Louis thought 

"..hey, Lou, do you want some coffee? Clem made it." Rai said

Louis shaked his head, slightly at that. "No, Rai, that's not what I want." He gets closer to him, standing in front of Rai. "I want you." he said to him, in a quiet voice, although loud enough for that other male to be able to hear him. 

Rai had a slight smile. Although he also had a smile. He pulled Louis over, close to him. He wrapped his arms around Louis, but not too tightly. He holds him in a warm embrace. He was filled with happiness, by just that closeness. He always wanted to be closer to him, for awhile now. 

Louis lets himself be hugged, liking being held too. He smiled a bit, happily. '..he is so adorable. Is he nervous too? I am as well, slightly..' he also thought, to himself again. He puts his forehead on Rai's, staring into these eyes that he loves. 

Rai leaned in, kissing him, lovingly and warmly now. 

Louis let him do that, not minding it at all. Though he wants to touch him already. 

Both guys headed over to the bed, breaking that kiss to breathe. 

Rai takes off Louis's coat, letting it drop by them. He removed that green shirt too. He lets it fall to the ground as well. 

Louis lets Rai strip him. He doesn't mind it either. He was startled slightly though, by Rai pushing him down onto the bed. 

He was lying on his back now. He looked at him again, staring a bit at Rai. 

Rai kept his smile. He leans down, over him. He kissed Louis again, already loving his soft lips. He stared at him, silently, into Louis's eyes. He puts his fingers through Louis's hair, those dreads, gently. 

Louis appreciated that gentleness, even through his slight confusion. He was oblivious to what was going on in Rai's head at the moment. 

His stare was on him. On Rai's blue eyes, that pale white skin, and these dark locks of this raven black hair. 

Holy hell, Rai was so good looking and even very attractive. That's what Louis thought of him, especially since they're lovers. Or about to be, after they have sex. 

Rai noticed that Louis was thinking. He just smiled again. He was kissing down Louis's dark body, on that soft skin. He also touched him. He leaves kisses on Louis's collarbones, chest, stomach, v-line, and legs. He was leaving marks on Louis's inner thighs too. 

Louis let out some hums, feeling that, blushing deeply. Although he didn't mind it. He felt loved, strangely enough. He liked this affection from him. 

Rai kissed Louis's neck. He left a slight mark on that dark skin there. He marked him on the sensitive part of this skin. 

Louis lets out a small moan, when he feels that too. 

Rai had another smile, then he was touching Louis's nipples. He rubbed and licked them. 

Louis almost yelped to that, he nearly made a noise, although he held it in. He resisted it, not wanting to let out any embarrassing noises. He's hardening through his boxers. 

Rai thought that Louis was being adorable, in this way. 

Louis ignored a feeling inside his own heart. He started to touch him, which he was glad when it seemed like Rai didn't mind that. 

Rai just lets Louis do what he wants again. 

He takes off the rest of their clothes, so that they are only in their boxers now, mostly bare but not naked yet. 

Louis blushes once more, at this now. Then, he heard something, a noise. 

Rai opens the nightstand drawer, taking some stuff out of it. He pulls off their boxers, throwing them on the ground. 

Now they're naked. 

He puts on a condom, lubing it (after he opened that bottle), he made sure that his shaft was covered. 

'..what is he doing?' Louis was thinking. 

Rai lubed his fingers in that clear stuff too. He grabbed the other male's leg, pulling him over. 

Louis's eyes widened, slightly as his face heated up, when he realized what was happening. He was flustered already. He blushed deeply, a bit. 

His mind was racing, a faint feeling in his heart as it dropped. 

**_What?! Wait! I'm supposed to be on top! Not the other way around!_ **

He tensed at feeling someone grabbing him. Until he realizes it was just Rai. 

"..Lou, relax, calm yourself down. I need to prepare you or it's gonna really hurt." Rai told him. 

Louis accepted that this was happening now and there is nothing he can do about it, or at least half of him thinks that. That other half being unsure. Not wanting to be like this. 

He was pinned down, slightly, under Rai. 

Rai was rubbing that hole, then he put two fingers inside Louis, he felt those tight walls in him. 

Louis gasped sharply, when he was feeling it. He distracted himself, shutting his eyes, tightly. 

Rai moved them around in Louis. He fingered him, stretching Louis open. He curled and twisted these fingers too, he scissored the ring of muscle. 

Louis let out some noises, his breaths are uneven. 

Rai pulls out his fingers. He positioned his erection near Louis's entrance. 

Louis felt himself trembling slightly. 

**_I-I'm afraid.._ **

Rai was also spreading that other male's legs, he gripped onto Louis's thighs. In a gentle way again. He got close to him. His stare on Louis. 

After awhile it seemed like, he pushed him and moaned in a quiet way, at feeling Louis's tightness. 

He thrust in him, slowly and carefully, then he was staying still. He waited for Louis to adjust, patiently. 

"..ah!" 

Louis was arching his body. He breathed heavily and he nearly whimpered as he felt a slight pain through him. A strange, stinging pressure. He feels weird down there, from Rai's dick being inside him. In his tight walls. It was almost unbearable, like nothing he has felt before. 

He grabs onto the bed sheets, a bit tightly. He bites his lower lip. He closed his eyes, for a second. He was shaking, with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

Rai noticed that, his heart ached slightly. He wanted to show Louis what he feels for him. Which is love. 

He grabbed Louis's other hand, putting it where his heart would be. 

"Louis, I love you." 

Louis stared at him, feeling loved again. He felt Rai's heartbeat. His eyes stay on him. 

After that, Louis finally adjusted to that feeling. 

Rai started thrusting. In and out of him, medium paced, even rhythm. He kept his softness, such gentleness as he moved in Louis. 

Louis wraps his arms around Rai's shoulders. 

He starts moaning. He feels that pain in him fade away and numbed into only pleasure there. He knows that Rai felt the same way. 

Rai does, feeling a sensation and pleasured bliss, especially from that heat radiating off them. He heard Louis's heartbeat and breathing. Now he was leaning. He kissed him again. 

It was very warm now. 

Their bodies are against each other, feeling their heartbeats, and staring at one another. It was nice. Their moans mixed as well, breaking this silence. That closeness while they made love. 

Louis moaned again, feeling close to his climax already. 

He felt it as Rai put their hands together, entangling their fingers. He held his hand. 

Rai was nearing it too. His grip stayed on Louis's thighs. He thrusted a bit more in him. His thrusts get harder and deeper now. He was thrusting all the way inside Louis. 

Louis moans at that, closing his eyes again now. "Ahh~! R-Rai~" 

"Louis~" Rai let out another moan, also kissing his lover's neck. 

They both came, Louis on his lower abdomen and Rai in the condom. 

Rai was pulling out of him, eventually, after they both had calmed down. He was careful, doing it in a slow way. 

He tied that condom and threw it away. He cleaned them off with a small cloth too, before throwing that out as well. 

Louis was calm and slightly relaxed again now, especially with Rai. 

Rai lays down, next to him, after that. After he had also pulled a blanket halfway over them. He pulls Louis over, closer to him again. He cuddled him now, nuzzled against his lover. He was holding him in an embrace. Just like earlier. 

Louis loved it. He loves him too. 

Speaking of that. He thought about it and he does. So he decided to tell him, like Rai had done. 

"Rai..I love you too.." Louis said, he had whispered it. 

Although that other male still heard him. 

Rai smiled again, softly and lovingly, in a warm way too. He holds him close, wrapping his arms around Louis, taking in his lover's warmth and sweet scent. 

Louis was loving that closeness from Rai as well, also feeling warmer than ever before. 

They stay close to each other, still cuddling. Both guys closed their eyes. Eventually, they both fall asleep, peacefully together. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙 Thanks for reading this ♡ ⚣


End file.
